familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Paulding County, Georgia
Paulding County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 142,324. The county seat is Dallas. Paulding County is included in the Atlanta-Sandy Springs-Roswell, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area. It is in Georgia's 14th congressional district. The Paulding County Courthouse (Dallas, Georgia) is listed on the National Register of Historic Places. History Paulding County was created from Cherokee County by an act of the Georgia General Assembly on December 3, 1832. In 1851, a portion of Paulding County was used to help create Polk County. Other portions of Paulding County were annexed to neighboring counties (Campbell, Carroll, Cobb, Douglas, Haralson, and Polk) between 1832 and 1874. Between 1850 and 1874, Paulding County was expanded through annexation of parts of Carroll, Cobb, Douglas, and Polk counties. The County is named after John Paulding (October 16, 1758 – February 18, 1818), who was famous for the capture of the British spy Major John André in 1780 during the American Revolution. André was on a mission carrying secret papers from Benedict Arnold when he was captured. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.7%) is water. The Tallapoosa River originates in Paulding County. Adjacent counties *Bartow County – north *Cobb County – east *Douglas County – southeast *Carroll County – south *Haralson County – southwest *Polk County – west Transportation Major highways * U.S. Route 278 * State Route 6 * State Route 6 Business * State Route 61 * State Route 92 * State Route 101 * State Route 113 * State Route 120 * State Route 120 Connector * State Route 360 * State Route 381 Secondary highways *Dallas-Acworth Highway (Old S.R. 381) *Ridge Road (Old S.R. 61 Connector). Connector in South Paulding that runs between SR 92 and SR 61 *East Paulding Drive (Old S.R. 120 Connector, S.R. 92 Connector and S.R. 176). Road formerly known as Dragstrip Road *Goldmine Road (Old U.S. 278/S.R. 6). Former route to Yorkville. *Bill Carruth Parkway, formerly known as West Hiram Parkway, originally known as Egg Farm Road *Bobo Road (Old S.R. 92) *Macland Road (Old S.R. 360). All of Macland Road west of S.R. 120. *Mulberry Rock Road *Braswell Mountain Road *Cedarcrest Road *Seven Hills Boulevard *Harmony Grove Church Road *Dabbs Bridge Road *Vinson Mountain Road *Brushy Mountain Road *Nebo Road Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 81,678 people, 28,089 households, and 22,892 families residing in the county. The population density was 261 people per square mile (101/km²). There were 29,274 housing units at an average density of 93 per square mile (36/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.59% White, 6.96% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.57% from other races, and 1.16% from two or more races. 1.71% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 28,089 households out of which 46.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 68.30% were married couples living together, 9.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.50% were non-families. 14.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 3.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.89 and the average family size was 3.20. In the county the population was spread out with 30.70% under the age of 18, 7.60% from 18 to 24, 38.40% from 25 to 44, 17.40% from 45 to 64, and 5.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 100.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $52,161, and the median income for a family was $56,039. Males had a median income of $38,637 versus $27,341 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,974. About 4.00% of families and 5.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.60% of those under age 18 and 9.50% of those age 65 or over. Paulding County Georgia is ranked 7th (2007 Census) in population growth among the United States. Being the 2nd Fastest growing county in Georgia. Also the 2nd fastest growing county in Metro Atlanta. Education Recreation *Silver Comet TrailSilver Comet Trail, Paulding County Information – Georgia *White Oak Park *Ben Hill Strickland Park *Taylor Farm Parks & Recreation *Burnt Hickory Park *Union Park *Samuel U. Braly Sports Complex *Mt. Tabor Park *Sara Babb Park (City of Dallas) Cities and Communities Incorporated Cities *Dallas *Hiram *Braswell Unincorporated Communities *New Hope *Yorkville *New Georgia (formerly known as Oval) *Nebo *Roxana *Bentwater Notable residents *Jayne County, formerly known as Wayne County: legendary punk rock star who became an influential transsexual musician after leaving Paulding County for New York City in 1968 *Patty Loveless, country music star; and her husband, record producer Emory Gordy, Jr. *Marty Pevey, Chicago Cubs triple a manager * Riley Puckett,country music pioneer1917 draft registration *Spencer Scott, Playboy Playmate of the Month for October, 2007 *Ray Traylor, former WWF superstar *Travis Tritt, country music star *Zach Wheeler, New York Mets starting pitcher See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Paulding County, Georgia References *GeorgiaInfo Paulding County Courthouse History External links *Paulding County Government *AccessPaulding.com Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Paulding County, Georgia Category:1832 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1832 Category:Atlanta metropolitan area counties Category:Counties of Appalachia